In a conventional high voltage (HV) electrical interface, accidental exposure to the high voltage lines, for example by assembly or service personnel, is prevented through the use of an interface lid switch that detects the presence of the interface cover. If the interface cover is not in place and the interface module is open, the lid switch prevents power from being applied to the HV circuit. Unfortunately if the HV cables have not been installed, but the interface cover is in place, the lid switch will allow power to be applied to the HV circuit, resulting in an unsafe condition to exist due to the uninstalled and exposed HV cables. Accordingly, what is needed is a HV electrical interface that prevents the occurrence of such a condition. The present invention provides such an interface.